


pretended i was more

by stubborn_jerk



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubborn_jerk/pseuds/stubborn_jerk
Summary: "Not the type of party you're used to, huh.""I'd appreciate not getting picked up, darling, I'm afraid this seat's occupied indefinitely," she shot back, patting her lap.
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko & Juno Steel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: 150 Follower celebration





	pretended i was more

Juno sidled up beside her when the exchange started.

In their ears, loud and clear above the raging music, was Nureyev negotiating with their mark. And from the sounds of it, it wasn’t going to be a while.

“This doesn’t seem quite like your scene,” he shouted.

Buddy side-eyed him coldly, nursing her glass but very visibly not sipping from it.

"Not the type of party you're used to, huh."

"I'd appreciate not getting picked up, darling, I'm afraid this seat's occupied indefinitely," she shot back, patting her lap.

"Well, if you want to seem unavailable, you're gonna have to be less enticing." Juno hopped onto a stool and waved his chip over the scanner, ordering himself something boring that he won't drink.

"I don't suppose you have tips? You seem like the type."

Juno rolled his eye as the bot slid his drink over. He cradled it close and leaned into Buddy's space.

"Generally, even with the sleazeballs nowadays, if you want to seem less enticing, you gotta act a lot more… Incapacitated."

Buddy turned her head. Her curls brushed against Juno's cheek. 

By sheer contrast, Buddy deadpanned, "You mean act drunk."

Juno snorted. "What, you've never been?"

Buddy's face wasn't usually the type to contort to any weird expressions, but the one she pulled after careful consideration looked suspiciously like regret. 

Juno noted it and moved on. "Here, just, rest your head here and cradle your drink like you're about to drop it."

Buddy only stared at him as he got into position.

"C'mon, it's not like anyone will remember us in this club!"

"Fine," she relented. "But only because no one will ever believe you if you tell them."

Except maybe the big guy, Juno didn't say. Buddy leaned down and almost daintily put down her arm to rest her head with. In her other hand, her glass was raised, the neon contents of it edging dangerously at the lip of the glass

Juno pulled back up. "There, now if anyone comes close, just give 'em your _worst_ sob story. No embellishing, alright, and nothing about Vespa."

"An' I suppose you'd… want me to slur and— and stop like _this_ ," Buddy mocked.

"Yeah, you've got it. You're a real natural drunk, Buddy."

" _Captain, Juno."_

Buddy shot up from her position almost gracefully. "Yes, Pete."

Juno very carefully did not laugh.


End file.
